The present invention relates to a synchronizing process and device for receiving digital signals transmitted in packages.
From the prior art it known to synchronize digitally the reception of transmitted signals by recognizing a synchronization pattern which is either associated with the transmitted information (synchronizing word or bit), or inherent in the code used for representing them (self-synchronizing codes).
In the case of digital transmission in packages, i.e. when the digital information is transmitted iteratively but discontinuously in time in the form of a plurality of packages spaced apart from each other and appearing at a given timing, the synchronizing devices of the prior art, usually limited to detecting a synchronization pattern, e.g.; in the form of a transition present at the beginning of the package, are likely to produce false synchronization or desynchronization when parasites are present on the line and even, should the occasion arise, locking of the synchronization on a series of repetitive parasite pulses.